The Cocoon of Caprice I
The Cocoon of Caprice I is the 1st episode of Grisaia no Rakuen (Anime). Plot After reading half of Yuuji's dark past story, the girls felt sorry to hear that Yuuji killed a man and that he had no parents to protect him, and according to Sachi, he was a victim of that incident. Amane still felt guilty of leaving Yuuji's sister, Kazuki, to die in the Minibus Disaster. Michiru thought that Yuuji was taking in by his master and had lived relatively enjoyable life, but Yumiko corrected her that his life wasn't enjoyable at all. Even Makina wanted to know how much longer did he suffered, so Yumiko decides that they should read it until the end of his dark past story. Meanwhile in JB's office, JB asked Yuuji to tell her the rest of his dark past, so he continued where he left off. The flashback continues, and in the hospital, JB gets annoyed by Asako's attitude when JB reminded her that she must take care of Yuuji. Then, Asako told Yuuji that she is getting him out of the hospital as she treated him harshly by smacking his head, despite JB's disagreement of treating him harshly. Asako then told him that to him, she is a "God". After taking him all the way to her cabin, Asako took off Yuuji's shirt so he can take a bath. But then, JB noticed that his body is covered in wounds, bruises, and scars, while Asako noticed that he has not eaten anything, so she told JB to go buy some food for all of them, two beers just for her, and some clothes for him. As they are eating lunch, Yuuji, however, did not touch any of his food. But then, without looking, Yuuji killed a fly that was on the table with his hand. He then finally reacted when he looked at the dead fly and felt horrified, so he threw up. As night falls, while Yuuji is asleep, the women now realized that he is sicker than they thought. Asako told her that while she was bathing him, Yuuji had two gunshot wounds and was gouged by a blade, and also he had endless scars and bruises. As Asako is about to drink another can of beer, JB actually decided to drink one from her. JB said that it would be easier if they had just killed him, but Asako disagreed and that, as his "God", she must keep him alive. The next day, Asako tried to forcefully feed Yuuji some food that she made, but he refused to eat and wants JB to save him, though she told him that Asako is only treating him harshly out of concern for him. Then, JB noticed what food did Asako made: A "special" rice porridge. And when Asako told her that she added the deer nethers on the porridge, JB is disgusted and screamed as she flushed it away, realizing that Asako is a lousy cook. JB then made Yuuji an edible food and actually fed him some. Afterwards, they went outside as Yuuji met a puppy, and Asako told him that the puppy belongs to him from now on, as Yuuji named that puppy "John", though it turns out that the puppy is a girl. As Yuuji is playing catch with John, the women saw him smiling and now realized that he was having a good time. But then, JB was outraged when Asako made a resignation letter in order for Asako to retire. However, JB did not allowed it as she reminded her that she is still a spy serving as a foundation of the CIRS. Asako told her that she is only doing it because she is scared of dying, but that wasn't her only reason. Her other reason was that she doubted she is capable of being an extreme long-distance sharpshooting anymore, because the vision of her right eye has gotten worse. But instead of retirement, she might get a part-time job rearing her next generation, or she might become an instructor of the hunting school for America. And whenever Asako goes, she will take Yuuji with her. At night time, Asako woke up to find Yuuji outside, where he looked at the stars while he was crying about something, until John comforted him. The next day, after JB left, Yuuji is running in the forest, because Asako told him to, while John accompanying him. Then, she started training him how to fight, only to slam him down and kicked him in the stomach with her knee. She then told him to not just use his strength, but to use his head when the condition gets tough. And then, Yuuji called John for help, so she ran towards Asako and bit her leg, although Asako doesn't recall him to require assistance. When Autumn began, Asako told Yuuji that his speed will make him become popular in elementary school, his strength will make him become popular in middle school, and his brains will make him become popular in high school, so for that, she wanted him to read all the books. When night falls, Asako was doing a gun maintenance by polishing her gun while smoking with a cigarette. She then told Yuuji that she worked for the CIRS, which stands for the "Central Intelligence and Research Second", a Japanese-American unified anti-terrorism organization. Her job was to defeat the enemies by any means necessary, dead or alive. Asako decided that she will train Yuuji how to shoot, even though he already done that while being in Heath Oslo's camp. The next day comes, and she wanted him to shoot a can from far away with a sniping gun. He fired a bullet, but he missed. He tried it again, only this time, he successfully shot the can off the rocks. After that, Asako gives him the prize, a big black case, as she gave him the combination code, which is "9029". Yuuji opened the case and saw what was inside: An M24-SWS, a special kind of a sniping gun, and it is his to keep. And so, for all the lessons she taught him, Yuuji decided to call Asako "Master". Then, during Winter, Asako showed Yuuji the 250 METI registered NATO rounds that JB sent to her so that they will go hunting with these. After that, they went camping while drinking a cup of coffee. Soon after, she wanted him to shoot the deer, but when it looked at him, he was unable to shoot it as the deer ran away. Asako becomes slightly disappointed that he did not shoot the deer. Later, back at Asako's cabin, Yuuji witnessed a mess in the living room, and then he saw a wild grizzly bear in the kitchen. While Yuuji rushed to Asako's room to get his sniping gun and rushed back in the living room, the bear caught John by biting her and killing her. When Yuuji was about to shoot the bear, his cowardice prevented him from doing so, as the bear got away with John. However, rather than just staying inside, Yuuji went after the bear with his gun and a knife by following John's blood marks and the bear's foot prints. He was going to shoot the bear, but he slipped in the snow and fell down, as the bear heard the trigger and goes after him. With his gun covered in dirt, Yuuji tried to stab the bear with his knife, but it managed to remove his knife from his hand. Just when the bear is about to kill him, Yuuji used Heath's words to "kill it" so he stabbed the bear's left eye with a stick. Yuuji then removed the dirt from his gun by hitting the tree so he can finally kill the bear. However, he saw the two baby cubs, realizing that the bear is its mother and it was going to feed John to them. He was horrified, and after he threw up again, he fired his gun, presumably killing the cubs while they are eating John, and Asako heard that sound from the forest. When Yuuji came back with John's collar, he told Asako that he could not kill the bear and then he started crying over the fact that he is weak and useless. As the sun sets, Yuuji buried John's collar and made a grave for John. He then told Asako that he is sick of being a coward and decides to become like her, but she told him that it is not an easy path and that he is still in his mental suggestion that Heath made him into a killing machine. Asako still saw him as a wimp who cannot even kill an insect. Then, she reminded him the fact that she took him in because she got paid in order to train him into becoming a well-trained man. She then told him that a long time ago, there was a war, and that one officer once said "One man, ten kills", meaning that even if he is surrounded, he must kill ten enemies by himself. But in that different era, it is now "One man, ten rescues", meaning that he must give up his life in exchange for saving the lives of ten citizens. But since he is half a man, she will allow him to rescue only five citizens. Yuuji then decides that he will try hard enough that it will not kill him. Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Michiru Matsushima *Amane Suou *Makina Irisu *Yumiko Sakaki *Sachi Komine *Yuria Harudera *Kazuki Kazami(mentioned) *Satoko Kazami(flashback) *Asako Kusakabe(flashback) *Heath Oslo(mentioned) *John(flashback) Trivia Episodes